


If Only One Wish

by Firehedgehog



Category: MegamanNt, Rockman.EXE
Genre: Bonding, Gen, Navi in real world, Rockman in real world
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-12-04
Updated: 2013-12-04
Packaged: 2018-01-03 10:01:54
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 485
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1069160
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Firehedgehog/pseuds/Firehedgehog
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>He wanted to touch it, but he feared if he did he'd come out of recharge and find that this was just a dream. Rockman was in the real world. Prize for Ick25 on deviantart</p>
            </blockquote>





	If Only One Wish

I don't own anything Megaman, I own the fic and anything original, wish I did own it though.

Fic is for Ick25, sorry for the wait, real life and finding a stash of one Digimon ficcies I wrote years ago side tracked me. I rewrote this a few times, so hopefuully you enjoy it.

If Only One Wish  
By: Firehedgehog

He wanted to touch it, but he feared if he did he'd come out of recharge and find that this was just a dream. Finding the courage, he finally reached out and ran a gloved hand through the messy brown hair, it was just as soft as he thought it would be.

"Mm.." Netto muttered in his sleep, shifting so that more of his covers covered his form.

"This should be a dream, I'm a navi.. But stuck in the real world," he whispered, this day had been so confusing.

They'd crossfused to take on some new enemy, it had actually been a short battle but before they could totally defeat the enemy it caused several machines to explode.

When Netto and himself had come to, they'd found themselves in Scii labs. Yuichiro had been freaking out, it was only then that Rockman realized something.

He wasn't looking through a screen of any type to look at everything, he wasn't a hologram or crossfused in a dimensional area. He, Rockman was in the real world without anything to sustain him.

"Stop whispering, your waking me up," came a familiar grumpy voice.

"Wait, you mean all this time instead of shouting I just had to whisper!" Rockman said in disbelief, Netto just started at him with half closed eyes.

"Gah," Rockman said and attacked, soon he had Netto laughing heavily as he tickled his human.

Later though, they both lay under the covers both tired yet unable to sleep/recharge wondering how this would end.

"What happens if I can't get back to normal on the net, what if this is temporary and it damages my data," Rockman softly said worriedly, yet.. He wanted to stay at Netto's side like this. There was something more pure to the Netsavior when seeing him truely face to face.

"Well fix this Rockman, and everything will be okay," Netto promised.

"Can I stay here... I tried to recharge in the guest room... but I can't rest without you there. Its not the same," Rockman whispered, there was something totally frightening about being so far away from Netto-kun while trapped in the real world.

"Of course Rockman," Netto said with that sweet smile of his, then he fell asleep content in the knowledge Rockman was there.

Rockman stared a moment then smiled, he would have to enjoy this time by Nettos side and hope for the best,

Two days later he was safely returned to normal, but that memory would follow him for years of a truly happy time.

END


End file.
